This invention relates to a mud guard for use with an automotive vehicle and, more particularly, to such a mud guard of the type having a fender guard.
Normally, mud guards designed for use with automotive vehicles include a fixture portion and a skirt portion attached through the fixture portion to the fender panel for guarding mud splashed from the vehicle rear wheel. The fixture portion is formed of a metal plate to provide a sufficient strength of attachment of the mud guard to the fender panel. The skirt portion is made of a soft material to provide a necessary degree of flexibility.
One problem with such conventional mud guards is the tendency toward breakage due to stress concentration at the connection between the skirt and fixture portions made of different materials.